


Loki's Bump

by flashwitch



Series: Loki's Child [2]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Suits (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Backstory, Mpreg, Other, Prison, Trans Character, no real knowledge of suits needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Loki's Children. It's slightly more mpreg than the last because the emphasis is on Loki this time. It's a few months after the last one. I don't own recognisable stuff.<br/>Gives the story of how Loki is having a kid and how he's coping with this in Asgardian jail. </p><p>This was supposed to be just Avengers/mythology like the last one, but it turns out the father of Loki's baby is Harvey Specter from Suits. Which I did not see coming. No knowledge of Suits is really necessary though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Bump

Loki laid a hand on the swollen skin of his belly and felt his baby kicking. This time would be different. This time he'd take good care of it and everything would be alright.

He thought about the father. The man he'd met. It would be nice if he could meet his baby.

* * *

_It was dark, night time on planet earth. Loki was waiting for his people to let him know what was needed next. He'd left them working on it; he couldn't stand the oppressive silence. Loki was, after all, the God of mischief. So, he'd decided, since there was nothing he could be working on right this second, to go out. Make a little havoc. He'd headed to New York, an inkling that he might go and take a look at that monstrous tower, the one he needed._

_Then, he'd seen the man. He was heading into a bar. And he was one of the finest specimens Loki had ever seen. And he'd grown up with Thor. He was tall and sharp and his eyes were a shade somewhere between green and brown and looked at everything with complete focus and oh god Loki wanted that. He watched the man gaze at the round arse of a waitress and shamelessly flirt with her. Right. Of course._

_Loki concentrated for a second, his hips widening, his chest getting softer and his belly getting just a little rounder. His hair grew out a little, and it was fuller than it had been before. His lips were redder, but they stayed the same shape. With a blink of his eyes, his clothes changed and he was standing in a short dark green dress and a long black coat. His boots, high heeled, went up past his knees, and there was an inch of bare flesh between the top of the boots and the hem of his dress. Her dress._

_She walked... no, she sauntered in, and headed over to the bar. She slipped her coat off and laid it over an arm, leaning forwards so her top half was supported by the bar and her behind was jutting out. She beckoned the bartender with a finger and he came over quickly. It was always easier, controlling them in this form. He didn't need to resort to powers or anything like that. He just had to show up, show some flesh. He felt more like himself when he was her._

" _I haven't seen you around here before," he said. Loki turned and saw. It was him. The man. He was wearing a grey three piece suit and his dark blond hair was scraped back and gelled. He looked completely together and in control. Loki wanted that._

" _I'm new in town." Her voice was husky and low, but still feminine. "Name's Lucy."_

" _Harvey," he replied and his voice was like chocolate. She melted a little. "Can I buy you a drink?"_

" _Please. Red wine." Harvey smirked and motioned to the bartender who came back with the glass of red and a glass of scotch. Interesting. Harvey was obviously a regular. He put his hand on her lower back and guided her over to the booth._

* * *

"Your father is a good man, my child." He stroked a hand over his skin feeling the slight imperfections of the stretchmarks. "And I make a much better mother than I ever did a father."

He was in jail of course. But it was an Asgardian jail. The emphasis was on protecting society, not on jail as a deterrent. It wasn't luxury exactly, but he was still a prince, and they treated him like one. He'd had the best in medical care and good food. His room was large, and had comfortable furniture and clean facilities. He could have had it a lot worse.

"Brother, I would speak with you."

Ah. The one problem with his prison. The weekly visits from his brother.

"Thor. I thought I made it clear last time that I wanted nothing more to do with you."

"I know what you said. But I made a promise to myself."

"You did?"

"That I'd be there for you this time. That I'd be there for the child." Thor walked over and reached a hand towards Loki's bump. His first instinct was to duck away, to run, to hide. But he forced himself to stay put and let his brother feel his baby kick.

"And I should believe you, why?" he pulled away slightly. "Because of your support with my other babies?" damn hormones. Thor pulled his hand away slowly as though he thought any sudden move might startle Loki.

"I know. What happened was unfair."

"Sleipnir has not been allowed in to see me." Loki hoped that was the case anyway. If not then it was just that his boy didn't want to be around him.

"I shall see that he is let in." Thor went a pulled a chair over to sit next to Loki. "I went to visit Hel in Niflheim."

"How is she?"

"The same as ever. Although she seemed excited at the thought of a new sibling."

"How could you tell?" they both smiled, and it took Loki a second to remember that he hated his family, especially his brother, and flinch away.

"Have you thought of a name?"

"If it's a boy I'll name him for his father. A girl... I don't know."

"Do you want me to track the father down? Let him know?"

* * *

" _No last names," he had growled in her ear. "No relationships. Just this." And then he'd bitten her neck, sucking hard. There was going to be a mark there. That shouldn't have been hot. Her hips jerked._

" _I'm okay with that." They were up against the wall in the elevator, heading up to Harvey's apartment. They were both still dressed, although his tie was gone, his collar undone. Her dress had been pushed up a little so he could cup her arse, his fingers dipping under the thong she was wearing._

" _Good girl," he growled._

* * *

"No," Loki turned away from his brother. "He wouldn't want me like this. It wasn't... he used protection. It split, but... we thought..." he shook his head. "It was a one night stand. I don't even know his last name."

"I am sorry." Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder, and Loki wanted to move away so he wasn't sure exactly why he leaned into the contact.

"He was a good man. Is a good man. But I can't face him."

"If you change your mind, let me know."

"I will. Brother." Damn hormones.

* * *

_Harvey pushed her panties aside and thrust in, still mostly dressed himself. It was harsh and fast and perfect. Her head was thrown back, eyes tightly closed. This was what she needed. Their mouths clashed against each other in a fierce meeting of teeth, tongues and lips. Harvey claimed her mouth, thrusting his tongue in deeply in a counterpart to his dick. Her hips were shifting to the same rhythm. They shuddered to a peak together and he pulled out._

" _Shit."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _It ripped."_

" _You clean?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Me too. And I'll take the pill in the morning. Don't worry, baby."_

" _Good." His voice had lost the edge and had become mildly amused. "I'm not ready to have a kid, it's hard enough taking care of a puppy."_

" _You have a dog?" She reached across and unbuttoned his shirt, playing as she did._

" _Nah, this kid at work. He's directly underneath me, and I call him a puppy. See, it's funny because he needs someone to train him and clean up after him."_

" _I get it." He pulled her boots off and slid his hands under her dress, pulling it up over her head. She slid down to her knees, pulling his pants and boxers down with her. She wanted him in her mouth and she wanted him right now._

" _Easy. I don't think I can get hard again, not this fast." He still looked supremely confident, despite that. She grinned up at him, and he took a quick breath. She leaned forward and nuzzled the join between his thigh and torso._

" _I'm in no rush," she was surprised to find it was true as she said it._

* * *

Thor had left the room. The prison. Loki stood up slowly and walked...waddled over to the bathroom. His bladder wasn't exactly behaving itself lately. He was over eight months gone after all. He'd wished his dick back after a few weeks of feeling too strange without it, but he still had the female organs internally and he had been careful to keep his chemical disposition at the same level as a pregnant woman. After he peed, he decided to take a bath, relax. He started the water running and stripped, looking at himself in the mirror. He was huge. Really huge. He put his hands on the sides of his bump and smiled as the baby pushed against his left hand.

What was going to happen to the child? This, as luxurious as it was as a prison, was no place to raise a baby. Thor had promised to take care of the child. But in what way? Loki's other kids hadn't turned out so well, apart from Sleipnir. He smiled at the thought of his son. Would they let him keep the child, raise it himself? Did he want to? But what other options did he have? Give the child to its father? No. That wasn't an option. Harvey had made it clear that he didn't want to have a kid or a relationship. Adoption? The very thought made Loki's blood run cold. No. No way. Not ever. Not his baby. His baby wouldn't be looked at and treated... he stopped that train of thought and took a deep breath. He rubbed his belly.

He'd talk to Thor on his next weekly visit. Get his brother to arrange a more detailed plan. Maybe Thor could take the child on visits down to Earth, while Loki was the one who actually raised it.

"Just don't come along before I can arrange things," he told it, then climbed into the hot water and relaxed, closing his eyes.

It would all be alright in the end. It had to be. Or he would destroy this world and create a new one where his child could grow in peace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, all thoughts would be appreciated. May do a third about the actual birth and/or a spinoff Suits fic with Harvey raising the powerful spawn. Also, oh my Gods I never thought I'd actually write a mpreg. Seriously.


End file.
